


Loss

by Bittersweet



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Edmonton Oilers, Erie Otters, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Memorial Cup, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 16:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11085420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersweet/pseuds/Bittersweet
Summary: Strome and McDavid after the Otters lose the Memorial Cup.





	Loss

“Dylan?” Connor asked stepping into the hotel room and flipping the light on. He walked the few steps to the bed where Dylan was sprawled on his stomach. “Hey are you okay? I thought we were leaving the arena together?” He rested his hand on Dylan’s back.

“I don't want to talk, Connor,” Dylan mumbled from around the pillow.

“Okay.” Connor laid down next to him, rubbing his hand gently up and down Dylan’s back. He wished the last few months hadn't been so hard on him.

Dylan twisted around so he was facing Connor, burying his head against his shoulder. “I’m glad you came,” he said. “I miss you.”

“I miss you too.”

They lay there in the light, secure in the knowledge that at least they hadn’t lost each other.


End file.
